In modern society, efforts are ongoing to safeguard construction sites to prevent injuries to workers and lessen damage to components of the construction project. Often during its construction, a masonry block wall 2 on a construction site is braced by one or more angled side supports 28 to prevent lateral movement and potential collapse of the wall to the side.
A commonly used wall anchor in a bed joint 12 of a masonry block wall 2 for attaching of an angled side support 28 is a J-bolt wall anchor 18 having a threaded portion 20 joined to an intermediate cylindrical portion 22 that in turn is joined to an angled cylindrical portion 24. The j-bolt wall anchor 18 often has a diameter greater than the vertical thickness of the bed joint 12 between two successive courses of masonry block 4 with each block having one or more vertical cells 6; and in such instances, the j-bolt wall anchor is often placed in and through a mason enlarged portion of the bed joint with the angled cylindrical portion 22 retained within a hollow vertical cell of a block by a cementious mixture or a concrete aggregate slurry that is poured into a group of substantially vertically aligned vertical cells of a plurality of successive courses of masonry blocks and with the threaded portion protruding perpendicularly through the enlarged portion of the bed joint and extending outwardly sufficiently from an outer face of the wall for attaching to an upper wall mounting bracket 30 of an angled side support 28 by means of a washer 38 and a nut 40. The mason enlarged portion of the bed joint 12 includes an anchor receiving channel 10 chipped with a mason's hammer or other suitable tool in the lower edge of an overlying channeled masonry block 8 or chipped in the upper edge of an underlying masonry block to provide clearance in the channel and the bed joint for the emplacement of the intermediate cylindrical portion 22 of the j-bolt wall anchor 18.
Often a job specification for a masonry wall under construction requires the emplacing of one or more vertical rebar members 16 vertically through and within a group of one or more substantially vertically aligned vertical cells 6 of a plurality of successive courses of masonry blocks with the rebar members secured therein by a cementious mixture or a concrete aggregate slurry that is poured into the aligned vertical cells and that encircles the rebar members.
Often after the wall 2 is built, the mason or another worker is required to remove the J-bolt wall anchor 18 from the wall or to cut off the protruding threaded portion 20 of the J-bolt wall anchor with either process likely resulting in some damage to the wall that then must be repaired. Under the prior art, often the j-bolt wall anchor 18 would be cut off by a worker using an acetylene torch or using a powered hot saw resulting in damage to the wall that then would require significant labor time and expense to fix.
An object of the invention is to provide a masonry block wall bracing wall anchor that when the wall is completed can have its protruding threaded end portion quickly broken off by use of a simple hand tool such as a mason's hammer or a small sledge hammer with little or no damage resulting to the outer face of the wall. Use of the present invention a masonry block wall bracing wall anchor in the construction of a masonry block wall can save labor time and expense especially during removal of the protruding portions of the invention after the wall is completed over the labor time and expense necessary to remove or cut off the protruding portions of prior art wall anchors such as j-bolt wall anchors.